Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional LED bulb 1′ contains: a seat 11′, a connecting mount 12′, a control module 13′, a circuit substrate 14′, and a shade 15′. The circuit substrate 14′ includes a plurality of LED elements 16′ welded thereon and is manually locked on a fixing portion 112′ of the seat 11′ by using two screws 141′, a first orifice 111′, and a second orifice 142′. Furthermore, two wires 143′ of the circuit substrate 14′ are inserted through an aperture 113′ of the fixing portion 112′ to electrically connect with the control module 13′ in the connecting mount 12, such that the plurality of LED elements 16′ is driven by the control module 13′ to illuminate lights.
However, the conventional LED bulb 1′ still has disadvantages as follows:
1. The conventional LED bulb 1′ cannot be produced easily, because the circuit substrate 14′ is manually locked on the fixing portion 112′ of the seat 11′.
2. The circuit substrate 14′ is used to hold the plurality of LED elements 16′, the plurality of LED elements 16′ is electrically connected with the control module 13′ in the connecting mount 12 via the circuit substrate 14′, but the circuit substrate 14′ is made of fiberglass, heat from the plurality of LED elements 16′ cannot be dissipated easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.